Ostomy coupling arrangements are used to connect so called two-piece ostomy bags. These two-piece ostomy bags comprises an ostomy bag for receiving stomal discharge, the ostomy bag having a coupling part which is adapted to couple with a coupling part on a base plate which is adhered to the skin of the user in an area around the stoma.
In this way the ostomy bag can be changed after use without having to change the base plate each time.
Many different types of coupling arrangements for securing an ostomy bag to a base plate are known all trying to fulfill different demands for the coupling between the base plate and the ostomy bag. Such demands are for example that the couplings are tight and secure so that no stoma discharge is leaked, that the coupling is discreet so that the ostomy bag can be carried beneath ordinary clothes and that the coupling is easy to operate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,798 a two-piece ostomy bag is proposed having two coupling parts, one of the parts being intended for fixation on the body of the user and the other part including a collecting pocket for collecting body fluids and/or waste. The bag-side coupling part is fixated on the collecting bag. The connection between the body-side part and the bag-side part of the coupling is done through a threaded hub. The body-side coupling part has an annular protruding rim provided with a thread on the outer surface of the rim for engagement with a corresponding thread on the bag-side coupling part.
EP 0 334 489 discloses an ostomy coupling including a first channel shaped element for attaching to an ostomy bag and a second element for attaching to a pad of medical grade adhesive, each of these elements surrounding a stomal orifice, in which the second element comprises a first part for attaching to the pad and a second part which is axially slidable relative to the first part for coupling the elements together and which second part has a radially outer external flange under which the fingers can be placed when joining the elements to substantially prevent the application of pressure to the peristomal area.